onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Red Eyed Raven
I don't stalk you accounts, i have better fish to fry. Someone linked me. 18:16, July 14, 2013 (UTC) He was tall, but a bit short.He was kinda fat, and slim. He was blond with brown hair. 18:19, July 14, 2013 (UTC) No, guess again. 18:22, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Guess again. 18:28, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Nope. I won't stop till you guess right. 18:32, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Nope 18:34, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Nah. I'll give you a hint. He is not an editor on that wiki. 18:38, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Stalking. And no. 18:42, July 14, 2013 (UTC) YES!!! 18:45, July 14, 2013 (UTC) He's not stalking you, but the wiki. 18:46, July 14, 2013 (UTC) He was looking at that wiki's teams' subpages, not yours. I' not falling for that. 18:54, July 14, 2013 (UTC) And you should watch this 18:58, July 14, 2013 (UTC) I just wanted to let you know that I've seen it. No need to remove my name. 19:03, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Nice song 19:37, July 14, 2013 (UTC) re:our bet Are you sure? From my part you win..maybe we both deserve a new avi how's that? Here's yours :P http://www.rpservices.net/docs/Flags/american-flag-128x128.jpg Vazelos3 (talk) 00:37, July 18, 2013 (UTC) If you don't want to i'll find anotherVazelos3 (talk) 00:42, July 18, 2013 (UTC) This is supposed to be for fun if you're offended in any way i don't want to spoil the mood that's all.Just thought it would be funny after the talk you had with MDM the other day.Vazelos3 (talk) 00:47, July 18, 2013 (UTC) generic header XDXDXDXD NICE AVI CAPT XDXD dammit, if I was on sooner, I could have advised Vaz an AWESOME avi to make you wear, .. maybe next time : p Love the avi bro!!! XD btw as of right now you have 3,333 edits. o_O Burningspidermonkey (talk) 15:23, July 18, 2013 (UTC) How you know its a sock? Canuck-chan, over the few AWCs you tagged as a sock, how did you know they are (a sock)? Are there any way to confirm / prove this? If I can get some convincing evidence, then I can disqualify the votes. Can you show me how to do this please? 01:13, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Aww, though you found a way to identify socks. For a brief moment there, I was happy and hopeful, thought there is a way to foolproof the votes. Nevermind, I will just keep a close eye on them. Thanks for clarifying. 01:38, August 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm hungry.. Gimme food. ( .-.) --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 16:47, August 7, 2013 (UTC) I want a complete meal. ( .-.) --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 16:52, August 7, 2013 (UTC) OH. Mwuahahaha. *nomz* (~OwO)~ Thanks a lot. :3 --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 16:56, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Teh Fuck Y u rename your account? 14:30, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Ya lil rascal, lucky I checked! And there I was wondering how come an unfamiliar user came to play the tourney, having such a high editing number but I was not aware of, so it was you Canuck! Why, ya owe money to the mob and now changing name and all to evade repayment??? xD xD xD 02:48, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Lol, why did you rename your username? 07:29, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok. 15:02, August 10, 2013 (UTC) I already joined if you haven't noticed.-- 08:26, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Of course I have joined as a user. It may be not the same user, but are the same contributions.-- 19:49, August 12, 2013 (UTC)